1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a method of moving a medium support unit.
2. Related Art
In related art, various printing apparatuses have been used. Among such printing apparatuses, many printing apparatuses are used which include a medium support unit that moves while supporting a medium on which printing will be performed.
For example, JP-A-2004-291399 discloses an ink jet cloth printing apparatus including a medium support unit (a first platen) that moves while supporting a medium (a T-shirt) on which printing will be performed.
However, in a related art printing apparatus including a medium support unit that moves while supporting a medium, when setting a medium to the medium support unit, work efficiency may deteriorate. This is because a moving range of the medium support unit with respect to a housing unit of the printing apparatus is limited and a part of the medium support unit may be located inside the housing unit when setting a medium. On the other hand, if the moving range of the medium support unit is increased in order to prevent a part of the medium support unit from being located inside the housing unit when setting a medium, the apparatus is enlarged in a related art configuration.
In the ink jet cloth printing apparatus of JP-A-2004-291399, a part of a first platen is located inside the housing unit when setting a medium, so that it is not possible to suppress deterioration of work efficiency when setting a medium to the medium support unit.